Cellmate
by KimiTien
Summary: ...You crashed your bird on me!” “What do you think would happen when you threw a tree at it?” SakuraXDeidara oneshot


Cellmate

Sakura jaw shifted back and forth, grinding her teeth together as she thought darkly about her new, chuckling cellmate.

Yes cellmate and because of said cellmate she was in this… jail.

"Hey."

"Hey, you taking over?" The guard outside her cell asked the new guy, who nodded. Yawning, the older man stood up stacking the papers he had been working on. "We only got three drunks and some fighters tonight. Mostly quiet." Pointed look into her cell showed what he thought of all of her cellmate's antics.

"Mind those two; some ninjas dropped them here for the night." The older man said walking pass the new guard going to the door. "They say to stay away from the chick but from the start it's the guy who's been annoying."

"Hey!" The cellmate yelled while Sakura shorted at the understatement. Annoying only covered his pinky… maybe.

"Right." The new guy drawled out lifting an eyebrow at the strange pair across from the shared desk, sitting down. "Night then." He got a grunt for an answer as he propped his feet up and opened up one of the books lying on the desk.

"Annoying. Who does he think he is?" The cell mate demanded leaning back against the stone wall next to his cot. Sakura just rolled her eyes and didn't brother with a reply which seem to make the blonde frown deeper before huffing and looking back to the guard at his desk.

Sakura rolled her shoulder causing her cuffs and chains jiggle while thinking of a way to beat the mist nin and the blonde once she got these charka limiter chains off.

"Yo! Get some water for me, yeah." He yelled.

"Will you just shut up for at least a minute?!" Sakura demanded after three hours of hearing nothing but his whines or chuckling. Really what was so funny about being locked in a cell with someone who wanted to kill and or main enough to drag some answers out of you?

Don't answer that.

"Touche." The blonde quirked with a smirk still staring at the guard who finally glanced up at them before getting what was needed. "Oh and a cigarette? Haven't had one since miss pink here jumped me, yeah."

"Deidara, you don't smoke." Sakura growled out. "And for the record I didn't jump you. You _crashed _your bird on _me_!"

"What do you think would happen when you threw a tree at it?" Deidara drawled out as he stood and went to the bars to take the paper cup full of water with both hands before letting the man put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. He took a drag before blowing the smoke out and with a nod he settled himself back on his cot setting the cup down gently to free his hands for the stick in his mouth, mindless of the glare that was being sent his way. "Since when did you know I don't smoke or do? Don't think I make a habit of telling people stuff, yeah."

"You've done nothing but talk since you woke up." Sakura huffed watching him pick the cup back up and down the water in one gulp. He flipped the cup upside down on the cot before taking another drag inwardly smirking at the way she glared daggers at him and huffed up like an angry bird.

"Does this mean you're speaking with me after vowing not too, yeah? Tsk tsk."

"I vowed I wouldn't speak _of_ you after I ripped you apart and burn the pieces than shatter the ashes in some cow fed only so you can come back as _real_ shit." Sakura huffed out before snapping her head back to the wall with a mumble 'Idiot'.

Deidara chuckled again as he checked the guard once more before slowly and quietly went back to ripping the cots ragged blanket, covering the sound of it. He worked in silence for a full minute, expect for some light humming, checking the cigarette making sure the light still glow red.

"So I didn't talk for a minute." Deidara commented after Sakura had let herself believe he would stop and leave her be to brood in silence. But of course not.

"Good try for a record and try for five or maybe even the whole night." Sakura mumbled into her pillow.

"Na that would get boring, yeah." Deidara answered smoothly. "Oh by the way you did jump me, right after you punch through the bird. You were just a tad bit slow."

"I did not and was not slow!" Sakura yelled picking her head up to be heard. The guard looked up at them before going back to his book.

"Whatever you say cupcake, yeah."

"Don't call me cupcake." Sakura growled. Deidara looked over at her with a smirk before placing the fibers on top of the cigarette.

"This is so your fault." Sakura said darkly to him.

"Oh?" Deidara commented absently, lifting an eye brow up. "How so? Do note you attacked first."

"No you did when you showed up at my camp sight three nights ago!"

"Hmm." He picked at the cots fluffing setting it on top of the smoking browning pieces before blowing softly over it. "Didn't I already say that I thought it was my partners' campsite? I mean only an idiot like him when have a fire like that in enemy vicinity."

Sakura bristled at the insult. "Mist isn't an enemy of the Leaf." She growled.

"So you say, yeah." Deidara drawled glancing around meaningfully before giving her a pointed look at where she was. It hit home as she turned some colors of red while swelling up making him wonder if she was trying for a tomato look. It was too much fun to tease her like this. Chained and charka-less, he didn't have to worry about losing half his face on the wall as he went through it.

_Thank you allies of Leaf._ He thought with a chuckle turning back to his work.

"They just didn't know who I was because _someone_ had been trying to blow me up!"

"Again I did so _after_ you throw a boulder at me than the tree and than continued to throw rocks and punches at me." He shrugged. "What did you think I would do? Blink, yeah?"

"Again you landed in my campsite."

"Again fire like a sign that says 'attack here – Idiot at work.'"

"Ha! You were going to attack!" Sakura cried out in triumph before snarling at the insult.

Deidara sent a mild glare to her. "If I was going to attack I wouldn't have landed."

Sakura sent a glare at him and opened her mouth only to make a face. "God did you fart?"

"No!"

"Than what's that smell?" Sakura demand getting up and sniffing her way to him.

"Shut up, yeah." Deidara growled quietly as she caught sight of the small flames, he was feeding.

She gave him a smirk. "Told ya; you didn't smoke." Deidara rolled his eyes working his small flames up with the fibers before moving to a large piece of the blanket to catch it on.

"Instead of standing like an idiot why don't you help." Deidara dryly commented to her. Sakura glared and huffed but went to her cot and pulled her blanket over to his and sat on the other side of the fire.

"What are you two doing?"

"Playing rock paper." Sakura answer smoothly. "But he lost too many times so now he's pouting." She grinned at the glare he sent at her. "Wanna play me? It's pretty boring at this time."

"Ah no." The guard answered shortly with a shake of his head.

"Fine." Sakura sighed out. "There helped." She whispered to Deidara.

"Oh shut up."

"So why a fire?" Sakura asked after he placed more of the blanket on top of the fire making it smoke instead of burn.

"Because." Deidara answered before jumping up, pulling her up as well, yelling. "Shit! Guard! There's a fire in here!" He pulled Sakura over to her cot while the guard glanced up before he threw his book down and jogged to their cell.

"Stay over there and not move!" The guard threatens as he found his keys and worked the door open. Just as he was opening their cell the building shook, people were yelling up above them and in the hallway. Water soon dripped down from the ceiling and Deidara taking a chance kicked the door open, hitting the guard with it before stepping out and stomping on the mans throat.

"Oh there you are."

"Why do you guys always show up just as I'm about to escape?" Deidara asked the man who stood at the door. Sakura moved towards the cell door to see who he was talking too, trying to deny who it was. No such luck for her though for Kisame was standing in the doorway, grinning. He stopped and blinked in surprise seeing who shared Deidara's cell with him.

"Well I'll be damned." Kisame said smirking. "Jinchuriki's teammate."

"You are damned." Sakura growled only making the two Akatsuki members grin and shrug at each other.

Deidara lefts his chains up for Kisame to cut with his sword as Itachi appeared behind Kisame. He took in everything and everyone before blinking and turning around with a shake of his head.

"Your partner awaits you." Deidara groaned grabbing Sakura's arm and pulling her along after the two walking away.

"Let me go!"

The three men acted as if they didn't hear her. "Do you have my clay?" Deidara asked before catching a small pounch. "I'll deal with the building you take pinky, yeah." He continued yanking Sakura followed into Kisame's hand. Kisame pulled her along, chuckling at some of the words coming from her word.

"You think she would be more quiet." Kisame chuckled.

"She is Tsunade's apprentice." Itachi answered.

"True." Kisame said before looking down at Sakura. "Shut it or I'll cut your head off."

"She doesn't need to be killed." Itachi said once they were out of the jailhouse and was making their way across the street to the clearing, where a man dressed in black bounced from foot to foot.

"Deidara-sempei?"

"Coming shortly." Itachi told him as Kisame pushed Sakura away before she snaked her teeth into his arm. Sakura glared at all three as the jailhouse exploded and Deidara made his way to them mumbling.

"Barely enough clay to do that." Deidara complained. "Where's the rest?"

"Deidara-sempei!"

"Oh hell." Deidara groaned before being plowed down by a black blog. Sakura gave a small start and stared with wide eyes as the blonde wrestled the black clad male off him while Kisame watched with a sharp grin and Itachi blinked slowly heaving a small sigh. Soon Deidara had the happy-go-lucky male face planted in the ground while he sat on the man's back, pinning his arms to his sides with his legs.

"I swear this is it. Your time is up, yeah." Deidara murmured darkly, slipping his hands to his waist only to feel his belt. "Damn it all to hell!"

"Forgot that didn't ya?" Kisame chuckled.

"What the hell are you two here anyways?" Deidara growled out punching his pinned victim in the back of his head.

Afew times or more.

"What is that?" Sakura finally asked as the male beneath Deidara cried out for help.

"Tobi." Itachi spoke catching everyone to stop –expect for Deidara who spared a killing glare over his shoulder to him before punching Tobi's head one more time before standing up and away from his idiot of a partner.

"He found us afew miles out and …told us his …displeasure." Itachi finished.

"In other words." Kisame said rolling his eyes. "Tobi came crying his brain out and begged us to break you out of jail or less he feared that the… damn how did he say it?" He asked while Tobi stood up rubbing his skull before chasing after a butterfly.

Itachi shifted his glazed from Deidara to Sakura. "'The pink haired meanie lady."

Kisame bit the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing at them all. "Oh yes that's it. He feared that she would beat you up even worse."

"If he knew I was jail than he knew that she didn't." Deidara said darkly watching Tobi run around.

"Yeah but the way he said it, you were screaming for blood when she broke your toy." Kisame snickered while Sakura tried not to fidget under Itachi's stare.

"Art! Its art damn it! Get it straight, yeah!"

"Whatever."

Deidara snarled.

"What should you do about her." Itachi asked quietly.

"Don't know. Kill her I guess." Kisame said with an easy shrug and a grin.

"Let her go?" Tobi offered.

Itachi gave a small shrug before turning away showing he was to have no part in whatever was decided. Kisame and Deidara watched him walk off before looking to each other to the girl in question. Girl in question was now glaring daggers at them.

"Go for it." Kisame said to Deidara.

"No thanks. Already got hit once by her this month, yeah." Deidara commented waving his hand to Kisame to Sakura as a sign for him to take it.

"Hell no."

"Chickens." Sakura mumbled. Insulted males looked together before switching their glaze on Tobi who stood off to the side rocking back and forth, humming.

"Tobi!" Deidara shouted backing up with Kisame.

"Yes Deidara-sempei?" Tobi chirped happily.

"You can have the honors of freeing her, yeah."

"Ok!"

Both Deidara and Kisame turned and took off after Itachi as Tobi skipped to Sakura who was snarling and glaring at their backs. By the time they passed the hill the earth shook and Tobi went sailing over head screaming.

Sakura still had her vow to fulfill after all.


End file.
